He Will Never Change
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: *COMPLETE* The fiancée. The ex-girlfriend. The most unlikely partnership is formed in an attempt to prove each other wrong about the same man. And he will find out, but only after he has been put to the test…Oneshot


A/N: Do not panic! Do not panic! I'm alive! I'm around! Just been busy. Plus no Internet for three good months. Totalnightmare. Trust me. I'll be putting more updates for all my stories as soon as possible. But first, I have a brand new story that I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer is as usual, they all belong to WWE, you know the deal.

The title of this story is taken from Toni Braxton's "He Wasn't Man Enough" from the 2000 album, "The Heat".

* * *

_"It makes no sense, cuz he will never change…"_

_-_ Toni Braxton

"So, what will it be, miss?" a voice came up from behind me. A tall blonde waitress was leaning casually against the overhead beam, holding her tray with a smirk on her face. I looked up at the woman and grinned.

"Aw, Torrie, how sweet of you," I said, my voice six pitches higher so I could hear over the music blaring in the club. "I've just had the night off and you're already waiting on me hand and foot. I should do this more often."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Whatever. You know _my_ night off's next week, and you'll be working then. At least Club 619's civilised. Night offs do not exist where I used to work at."

"Will you leave Raw is Bischoff alone? You've been here for over a year now."

"That place is inhumane," said Torrie stubbornly. "Working there is like being on death row. I am so glad I came here. Good pay, security, Rey's such a great boss and the club looks so fabulous every night. I mean, this _is_ Club 619, the swankiest nightclub in all of San Diego. Not to mention that all the hottest boys come here..."

Typical Torrie. "And me," I said, "I'm gonna bag me one of them Latino hunks and par-tay all. Night. Long!" I gave a whoop and put my hands up in the air, twirling around to the beat of the music.

"Rub it in my face, alright?" Torrie said with a pout.

I laughed. Torrie was just hilarious sometimes. "Wanna do some hottie-hunting?" I asked, straightening my short pleated skirt.

"Oh, way ahead of you, sweetie," the platinum blonde said without looking at me. She was leaning forwards on the beam and scanning the dance floor below. "I've already seen about two totally lickable guys."

I watched a tall man I couldn't really make out from the crowd come through the club's main door. "That guy over there looks pretty hot…"

I trailed off in mid-sentence. Next to the guy I noticed was this couple not too far away that - a pretty, petite redhead chick, dressed in a halter-neck top, low-rise jeans, heels, pretty much the average hooker. But it wasn't really her that got my attention. It was the guy she was currently clinging onto. Why? Because the guy looked somewhat familiar. He came into view, and my eyes widened.

He was Dave Batista. My ex-boyfriend. He wrestled for a living, and was one of the best. On paper he was everything a woman wanted; looks, brains, what not. I hadn't seen him in a while, and I was glad for that, for many reasons. Behind all that bulk and hunk was 6 feet 6 inches of, well, for lack of a better term, full-blown pussy. Not to mention that he's perennially unfaithful. Cheated on me with his girl before me, and he did that to girl before that girl, and the girl before _that_. The one before me, Brenda, told me all about it. Talk about a bad case of the commitment allergies.

I struggled to hold our relationship together, but I caught him cheating again, after promising he would stop. He had to go. I couldn't be with a man like him. I made him leave about three months ago, but he keeps calling and paging me right to this day, telling me how he still loved me and missed me, blah, blah, blah. Right. Like I'd ever take him back.

"So who's the guy you found?" Torrie asked. When I didn't answer, she turned and peered into my face. "Hey, what's the matter?" she shouted over the music, and she followed my gaze. "Ohhh," she gasped in realization. "Uh-oh." She turned to me. "I thought you were done with him. You _are_ done with him, aren't you?"

"Long done with him," I replied. I hadn't told her about the messages. She didn't need to know. "Who's the girl?" I asked. That Torrie would have known. She seemed to have info on every single person that walked into Club 619. Once again she didn't disappoint.

"That's Christy Hemme," she started, "Former Juggy dancer in Vegas. Turned up in Diego six months ago and started a new life down here. And apparently, she's thrown in a new boyfriend as well."

I nodded, my eyes still fixed on Dave. My replacement was Redhead Barbie? How encouraging. If he thought bringing her here with him, when he knew I still worked here, mind you, would hurt me, he had another thing coming.

Torrie stood right in front of me and gripped my left shoulder, wagging her finger warningly at me. "O-o-h no. I see that look on your face, and I know what it means. If you go meet that girl for _any_ reason, you will be nice enough to let her know that her heart is about to be broken by that poor excuse of a man. Okay?"

"Whatever-"

"But you will not do anything dumb. I won't let you."

"Torrie-" I said, but she wasn't listening. "Repeat after me," she was saying; ""_I have the night off, and I will have fun tonight. No stress, no worries_." Go."

"Tor-"

"Just say it," she ordered impatiently. I sighed and repeated her words. With a satisfactory smile, she looked down at her watch. "Damn, my shift was six minutes ago. See you later, and you watch it!"

"Yeah, okay," I said, watching my best friend take off before settling back in my seat. That was when I saw that he was looking in my direction. I stared back, wondering what I had even seen in him in the first place.

My train of thought was broken when the Christy girl put her finger up his chin, guided his distracted face towards hers and kissed him. She then turned back and looked in my direction with narrowed eyes. I held her gaze determinedly. Did this girl really think I was hurt or jealous or something? I didn't even _know_ her. Taking things further, she smirked triumphantly as she held up her right hand and wiggled the big diamond ring on her finger.

My mouth dropped slightly. Dave had _proposed_ to her? Now this was interesting. I simply shook my head and got up, remembering the promise I'd made to Torrie. Honestly, they really weren't worth my time.

_But this guy is_, I thought as I approached a man in another booth far across Dave and Christy.

"Hey, Shawn," I greeted, sitting down next to him. He whipped his head in my direction, long hair swishing, and he grinned. "Hey, darlin'," he said in his husky Texan accent that always sent pleasant shivers up my spine. "How ya doing? Heard you got the night off."

"Yup," I confirmed. Shawn gave me a seductive smile. "Good. Cuz you owe me a dance." He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "Don't ya remember?"

I giggled, amused and at the same time, turned on by his forwardness. "Well then, Shawn, tonight's your lucky night. Come on." I took his hand and led him to the middle of the crowded dance floor. Shawn was a really good dancer, and extremely good on the eyes too. We started dancing, Shawn behind me. Out the corner of my eye I could see Dave staring at me again, and he didn't look too pleased. I smiled to myself and moved closer against Shawn's body and his put his arms around me, so that we were grinding. Judging from the murderous look on Dave's face, we must've looked like we were having sex with our clothes on. Good. It was exactly what I wanted. Make him squirm a little.

Christy was staring at her fiancé in disbelief. Who the hell was this girl Dave kept staring at? Couldn't he see _she_ was still standing next to him? Angrily, she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him. He looked stunned by the force of her action. "Wha?"

"What are you doing?" she asked scathingly.

"Nothing," he lied. Shit. He didn't think he'd been staring that long. He hoped she believed him. She always did. She, however, said nothing, choosing instead to turn back to inspect the woman she may have very well just begun a competition with.

--------

After a while, I excused myself from Shawn and headed for the club bathroom. All that body contact had taken the wind out of me. I set my bag on the sink and looking in the mirror, I frowned. I was sweating again. You'd think that because of the nature of my waitress job I'd be used to it. Sorry to disappoint.

I was rummaging through my purse for some make-up, and didn't notice the bathroom door open behind me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, thinking it was Torrie. But to my surprise, it wasn't.

It was the redheaded girl Torrie told me about, Christy.

"Hi," she said to me in a tone that was anything but a greeting.

"Hello," I replied, trying to be polite. "Do I know you?"

"Let me just cut to the chase, okay? And I think you should, too," she said sharply. Damn, she was snippy. "I'm Christy, and _you_ have spent the entire evening making eyes at my _fiancé_!" This time she practically shoved her engagement ring in my face. "Now I don't know who you are, and I do not care to know, but I would really appreciate it if you backed off, okay? As you can see, he's already taken."

I sighed and looked around the bathroom. I was sad it was empty, because I didn't know how I was going to tell this rat standing in front of me that I'd already tapped her "fiancé's" ass once before without kicking the shit out of her.

"Honey," I started, "I'm sorry, I know this is going to sound really funny to you and everything, but like you said, I'll cut right to the chase. I'm Dave's ex-girlfriend."

For a moment Christy looked stunned. "What did you say?"

Did I stutter? "Well, we dated for quite some time, but we broke up 'bout three months ago or over. Can't really remember when."

"So he broke up with you, and now you want him back?" Christy interrupted snidely.

It may have seemed rude, but I started laughing. The girl had to be a licensed ignoramus. "Oh, no, dear, you are totally, _totally_ mistaken," I said between laughs. "You see, _I_ broke up with Dave," I pointed at myself, "not the other way around. He had some…issues that he needed solving."

"Issues like what?" Christy interrupted again. I looked at her. Did she really _want _to know? I didn't exactly want to be responsible for their break-up. But then again, did I really want this poor, innocent girl to suffer the way I did with Dave?

Maybe.

"It's nothing, that was a long time ago," I started to say.

"Nothing my ass. Tell me what happened. I'm his fiancée. I should know these "issues", don't you think?" She made the quote-unquote gesture with her fingers.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night. "Fine. You really want to know? I'll tell you." And I did. I told her everything; all the lies he told me when we were dating, the cheating, all the phone calls and messages and paging he was doing behind my back, and eventually Christy's…hell, I would've _shown_ them all to her if I hadn't deleted them. While I spoke, Christy had stood very still and listened, with no clear emotion on her face. I could guess it was something she wasn't very used to doing. When I finished, I leaned back and waited for the response I expected from her. I wasn't disappointed.

"You're lying," Christy said. She crossed her arms over her chest, and I shook my head. I could just imagine all the things Dave had told this girl, all the sweet talk. I had heard them all before, and I had acted the way she was acting now towards Brenda. "You're his ex-girlfriend, dammit," she continued, "Am I supposed to trust you? Some waitress who dances like a whore in public?"

And what exactly did Juggy dancers do for a living again? "Honey, I really think you should be worrying about _Dave_, not me, because you have no idea where he's been, or what he's done, behind your back. If you think I'm lying, why don't you ask him?"

"I don't have to ask him anything!" Christy cried, flinging her arm to the side. "You're saying all this bullshit because you're jealous of us. Dave is the sweetest man I know. He loves me. He'd never to that to me."

My patience was wearing thin. Very, very thin. "First of all, sweetie, I am not in any way jealous of you and Dave! Remember, I've already _had_ your man, and I chose to let him go! Did you know about us back then? Do you know he begged to stay with me about, god, I don't know, _twenty_ times? And by the way, you think it's just me? He's done this to me, his girlfriend before me, and the girl before her! I've met all of them. I wasn't the first, and apparently," I looked her up and down and crossed my own arms, "I'm not the last either." My voice went quieter, but still firm. "What makes you think he'll be any different with you, Christy?"

Again, Christy was silent, and the only sound heard was the thumping music within the walls of the bathroom. In all honesty, I felt sorry for the girl. She deserved to know what was going to happen to her eventually. Best she saved herself from the heartbreak before it was too late. Her eyes fell to the floor, obviously at a loss for words. I decided that I would help her.

"Let me prove it to you." I said.

"What? How?" asked Christy slowly, sounding more defiant that she felt. I could see it in her eyes- she now believed me.

"I have a plan. It's nothing too serious. Just listen." I told her what I had in mind, and then asked carefully, "Are you up for it?"

She looked down at her ring finger and brushed the beautiful diamond on it. Her heart was telling her not to, that this woman was telling absurd fibs, that Dave was really a faithful fiancé. But after what she had seen and heard tonight, she decided she needed to know what was really going on. It was the only way.

"Alright," she said half-heartedly, still not meeting my eyes. I nodded and took a step away from her.

"Fine. I'll see you later then. Just remember, a leopard never changes his spots. I learnt that firsthand with Dave." With that, I walked out of the bathroom, leaving her to think about the risk she was about to take with her relationship.

--------

As soon as I left the bathroom, I scanned the club for Dave. He was still at the cocktail lounge and drinking a beer. Didn't even seem to notice that Christy was gone. I smiled and sauntered over to him, making sure I put the extra swing in my hips. He caught sight of me in mid-sip, and he froze. My smile got even wider. I had him in the hook; the line and sinker were coming up. I sat down in a stool next to him and waved my fingers at Rey, who was behind the bar. "¡_hola_! _jefe_," I said.

The short man turned around and smiled. "Hey, no "boss" from you tonight, _chica_, Rey Mysterio's at your service. So what can I get you?"

I grinned and then put a finger under my chin, as if in thought. "I think I'll have a-"

"A Margarita. Lots of ice. On my tab." I heard a deep, familiar voice say to Rey-Rey. I looked to my right and saw a proud smirk on Dave's handsome face. I couldn't help but smile myself. The lug had no idea what he was in for.

"Well, hello, stranger," I purred. He always loved it when I did that, and tonight was no exception.

He responded with a chuckle. "Strangers, huh? We're anything but, my dear."

I looked over his shoulder. "Didn't you come here with someone? Where is she?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Dunno. Said she was going to the bathroom or somethin'. Must've lost her way."

Just the answer I knew he'd give.

Rey tapped the marble behind me and passed me my drink. "Here you go. One ice-cold Margarita." He leaned forwards on the table. "What's going on?" he asked, switching to Spanish. "I thought you broke up with him."

"Patience, Rey-Rey," I replied in Spanish, slipping him a small note. "Just wait and see. In the meantime, do this for me, alright?" Without waiting for Rey's response, I turned back to Dave and smiled sweetly.

Seeing that there would be no more distractions, Dave started. "So how ya been?"

"Great," I said with a slow nod. "You?"

He gave a half-hearted shrug. "You know me, been busy for quite a while now, with tours and shit…"

Yeah, and busy tapping ass, too. "That's nice," I said, when he was done talking.

"Who was that guy you were dancing with earlier?" he asked. _I'll kill the son of a bitch with my bare hands for touching you_.

Since when did that become his business? "Oh, just a good friend of mine." I said casually. I took my Margarita and faced the jam-packed dance floor, bobbing my head to the beat of the music.

"I really miss you," I heard Dave say to me about a minute later.

"I'm sorry, what?" I shouted over the music. I had heard him the first time, but I wanted Rey to hear it.

"I really miss you!" Dave repeated, shouting as well. Rey nearly dropped the tequila he was serving to a customer in shock.

I looked at Dave. "Really, huh?" "Of course I do," he said. "I don't send you all those messages for nothing."

Cocky bastard. Still arrogant even when he was snivelling. At least I had him reeled in. "You know what, Dave?" I said to him, placing my hands on his chest and looking at him with big brown eyes. "I miss you, too."

Dave's usually latent eyes lit up at my words. "Really? So why don't you ever reply-"

I put my fingers to his lips to silence him. "How about we go somewhere more…private…and discuss this?" I whispered. As I expected, Dave nodded rather enthusiastically, and for a split second he reminded me of my pet Komodo dragon, India.

"Follow me then." I took his hand and led him away from the lounge, away from the public, into a room at the back of the club. It was one of the several rooms the boss had installed in Club 619 for _those_ purposes, if you catch my drift.

I pulled Dave in and shut the door. as I turned back around, he descended, pressing his lips to mine. I let him have his way as I backed him into the couch behind him, and then I pushed him down on it. He slowly took off his jacket and looked up at me with eyes that burned with lust. My grin widened considerably.

"You, baby," I said to him in a horny whisper, "will _never_ forget this night when I'm done with you."

--------

Christy looked down at her watch. It was time.

She got up from her secluded seat and pushed her way towards the cocktail lounge. All the while, her mind was going left and right, and the insides of her stomach were up in knots. What if all of this was true? What if all of this was _not_ true? She didn't know what to believe anymore. _God, what the hell am I doing?_ She asked herself.

She reached the bar and moved up to Rey. "Uh, excuse me," she said, "are you Rey?" _Stupid question_, she told herself immediately, as she saw the club owner's nametag pinned discernibly on the right side of his chest.

Rey looked up at her. Wasn't this the girlfriend of that huge guy? "I sure am," he replied cheerfully, disguising his curiosity. "What can I do for you?"

Christy pointed at the small TV perched up the side of the bar. "I was wondering…could you turn on the TV? To channel 3, please?"

For a second Rey was confused. That was the channel that viewed that room. He normally wouldn't allow it, but after putting two and two together, he then realised what was going on. At least he could make an exception tonight. He pressed 3, and Christy's hand flew unconsciously to her mouth, muffling her cry of shocked disbelief at what she was seeing.

Dave was sitting there comfortably on the sofa, wearing nothing except for his pants. His ex-girlfriend, however, was fully dressed, a bored expression on her pretty face. But what shocked the redheaded most was the look in Dave's eyes. Sure, the other woman looked pretty hot, but there was more to it. Dave used to look at _only_ Christy that way, with those eyes. Or so she had thought.

Other people standing at the bar were now watching curiously, but she hadn't noticed as she tore away from the scene. No, she had her mind on only one person.

"That son of a bitch…" Christy fumed savagely, heading for the room showing on Channel 3.

--------

"Come on, baby," growled Dave, unbuckling his Louis Vuitton belt and taking down his pants. "Quit teasing me already."

This time, I obliged, walking up to him and straddling his hips. He immediately started kissing my neck, moving his right hand up my thigh and into my skirt. Just as it got heated, I pushed myself off him, and he groaned loudly.

"Chill out, baby, I have a surprise for you," I said in a singsong voice, blocking his view of the door.

"What?" he breathed impatiently, like he was about to explode. He was, judging from the bulge in his boxers.

I pointed upwards. He looked up, and his jaw dropped. There, right above his head was a CCTV camera, with the tiny red light turned on.

Oh shit, he thought, the back of his head thudding the couch as he remembered that he had a fiancée, for the first time in nearly an hour. He was sure the camera had been on the entire time he'd been in this room. He hoped to God she hadn't seen-

"There's someone here to see you, _sweetie_," I said, moving away from the door. I narrowed my eyes at him tauntingly. "She said she knows you."

Dave craned his head and peered at the door, and his stomach lurched horribly.

Christy was coming through the door, and she looked absolutely livid. Dave immediately leapt to his feet, nearly stumbling as his pants were still locked around his feet. I knew he would try to explain himself, even when he'd been caught red-handed. "Hey, baby. Where've you been?" he started nervously. "I was looking all over-"

I don't know how quickly it had happened, but the next thing I knew, Christy had marched right up to her much larger fiancé and slapped him hard across his face. So hard, that I myself winced.

"You asshole!" she cried, at the same time battling with the ring on her finger. "You good for nothing, lying piece of shit!"

She had finally yanked it off, and she hurled it at him, it smacking him in the forehead. "You can shove that damned thing up your ass for all I care!" With that, she spun on her heel and stormed out. For a moment there was silence. I looked over at Dave. He was staring at the door, like he wanted to run after Christy. What the hell was wrong with him? Hadn't he learnt _anything_?

"You will _never_ change, will you, Dave?" I said, loudly and sternly, as I looked him in the eyes. He said nothing. I shook my head pitifully and walked out.

Back in the heart of the club, I searched around for Christy, hoping she was all right. There was no sign of her.

The music was really loud, but I could hear Torrie calling my name. I turned and saw her push and curse her way past the revellers to catch up to me.

"I saw what happened," she said quietly, then with a nervous snicker, "hell, everyone saw it."

"You seen Christy?" I asked, looking over at her.

"I saw her go outside."

I nodded. "I'll be back in a minute."

I found my way out of the club and looked around the parking lot. I saw a petite redheaded figure behind a car at the very corner, and I headed over. Christy was propped up against the car, looking out into the night sky.

"Are you okay, Christy?" I asked her softly.

She sniffed, refusing to look my way. "How could I have been so damned blind?" she said in a teary voice, angrily swiping away at some tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tentatively, I put a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. I doubted it was doing the trick, but it was all I could do at the moment. "I'm really sorry you had to find out this way," I said.

"Yeah." She sniffed before she turned to me. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Guess I was too afraid of the bitter truth."

I smiled in understanding. "I know how you feel. I did the exact same thing with Brenda."

Christy had a confused expression on her face. "Brenda?"

"Dave's girlfriend before me," I explained.

Christy snorted and looked forwards again. "_Girlfriend_…" she spat out the word, like it was something poisonous. "More like personal playthings, if you ask me. Who knows how many more girls he'll do this to?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Christy," I replied, "I don't know. All I know is that we've all tried, but Dave Batista is never going to change."

Christy then turned to me. "Thank you…uh…um…"

I then realised her delay. In all the melee of tonight, I never had the time or decency to properly introduce myself.

"Lillian," I said. "Lillian Garcia."

"Lillian," Christy repeated. "That's a pretty name."

I smiled. "Thank you." I put an arm around her and guided her towards the club. "We should go back in. You'll probably need a drink right now. I'll introduce you to some people, if you like."

For the first time in the entire night, I got a genuine smile from the petite redhead.

"That would be nice."

From that night on, as cliché or as corny as it sounded, I had found a new friend in Christy Hemme.

--------

As for Dave, we never saw him again after that night. That didn't mean we didn't wonder where he was, somewhere in the back of my mind, I had a feeling that it wouldn't take long before he went back to his old ways.

Christy and I made a bet that we'd hear something about him again. Two months later we saw in the papers that a famous actress in LA had chased her boyfriend down a Beverly Hills road with a pickaxe, because she'd caught him in bed with another well-known actress. That him had turned out to be Dave Batista.

I remember laughing with Christy, even as she handed over a 50-dollar bill. Just like I said about the leopard spots, some things would never change.

FIN.

* * *

How was it? Liked it? Reviews, please! Reviews! They are so much appreciated! 


End file.
